<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by FancyNancy504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144071">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNancy504/pseuds/FancyNancy504'>FancyNancy504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Role-Playing Game, Sad, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNancy504/pseuds/FancyNancy504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has been in exile for a while...and it hasn't been good. But, Tommy manages to snap out of his depression, realizing that Dream isn't really his friend and running away. However, no one knows this but Dream. So, he decides to spin his own narrative. Tubbo POV</p>
<p>(AU, short story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo stared at Tommy’s grave. It had only taken a few moments to set up, but it felt like a lifetime. He was only trying to do what was best for the nation…he thought Tommy would be safe this way. All he had wanted to do was protect his friend and fulfill his duty as president. Turns out that was a lot harder than it seemed.</p>
<p>Everyone had already left. It had been a sad funeral, but not as sad as Tubbo felt like it should have been. The sun was out and there were no clouds to be seen. Birds were chirping and all the animals were going about their business. Tubbo wanted to scream at them. Why was the world acting like everything was okay? Nothing was okay anymore. Tommy was dead. And Tubbo couldn’t save him.</p>
<p>He wished it would rain, pour even. Anything to distract him. But no matter what he tried, he couldn’t look away from the tombstone in front of him. Someone had brought flowers and planted them around the area. It looked nice. Tommy would have liked it.</p>
<p>Tubbo fingered the enchanted compass he held in his hands. It was broken; the needle kept moving and changing directions as if Tommy were still alive. It hurt to look at it, but Tubbo couldn’t bring himself to let go of it.</p>
<p>Soft footsteps sounded from behind him. He didn’t even move to look-it would hurt too much.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Tubbo?”</p>
<p>It was Dream. The one who had told everyone what happened. That Tommy had jumped.</p>
<p>Tubbo cleared his throat, still unable to look away from the cold, black stone in front of him, “Uh, not really, if I’m being honest.” His voice was strained and shook slightly.</p>
<p>Dream walked closer and put an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders, “I tried to save him, Tubbo. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Tubbo lowered his head and closed his eyes, fighting back tears again, “It’s not your fault, Dream. It’s mine. I should have talked to him; I should have visited. I shouldn’t have exiled him so rashly. I-” His voice cut out as tears began to roll down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Dream hugged Tubbo tighter, “It’ll get easier, you just have to give it time. And you can always talk to me, okay?”</p>
<p>Tubbo gripped the compass tighter and used his other hand to rub his eyes, sniffing, “Okay.” He relaxed and leaned into the embrace. It had been a long time since anyone had offered him any kind of comfort. “Thanks for being here for me, Dream. You’re the only one who seems to care anymore.”</p>
<p>Dream smiled, staring at Tommy’s grave, “You can count on me, Tubbo. I won’t leave you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>